Mechanisms currently used to transfer substance abuse prevention information to practitioners, policymakers and the public are currently less than adequate. The goal of this project is to enhance the prevention research dissemination infrastructure by: (1) Establishing a network of researchers and research centers in order to facilitate the flow of research information into the community at large; (2) Compiling findings from ongoing and published research on drug abuse prevention in order to develop a best practices document, tentatively entitled: How to Improve your Prevention Program: Research-based Tools and Tips, and (3) Publish this document in two mediums: traditional print and a web-based multimedia document. Following the production of these document, an expert review will comment on the quality, appearance and content of the parallel documents. A number of respected prevention researchers have already lent their support to this project.